Queen of Thieves
by Soleil-Princess90
Summary: A girl wants to be free from her life in the place and finds herself on the run. When none other than Marik and Bakura come to her rescue. Marik/BakuraOC you'll have to read to find out which one it will be Chapter 7 is up!
1. The meeting

This is the revised version hopefully it will be better, one thing this chapter seems stupid its more of he said she said my 6th chapter is more interesting. Than this chapter so that's why I'm revising it.

* * *

Queen of Thieves

Chapter 1 The Meeting

It was a cool summer night in the heart of Egypt, a breeze was picking up, and nothing was stirring except one person. She started to climb out of a window from the palace, since she wasn't that far from the ground she jumped and ran toward the wall that surrounded the whole palace, she raced toward it and looked up.

"This wall is a lot higher than before." Said a girl. She was inches away from the top before she was spotted.

"Hey you, Stop!" Said a guard, he said as he began to walk toward her in a quickened pace

"Like I would..." she said but was cut of by a searing pain in her leg "Ah, Arg." She looked down to find her knee all bloody. For she scraped her knee against the wall trying to get away from the guard

"Great just great." She was at the top of the wall, and began to scale down the other side, just when she was spotted by another guard on the other side.

"_Don't these guards ever go to sleep?"_ She thought to her self as she jumped the rest of the way, but only fell, from her wounded knee

"After her!" Yelled the other guard

She struggled back up and tried to run as fast as she could, but her knee still siege in pain, so she limped the rest of the way from the guard.

"Where's a doctor when you need one." Before she could catch her breath she saw more guards running towards her. She picked up her pace a little bit more

"Oh goodie the party is back." She kept running until she looked back and with out noticing she found herself running into someone. They both fell to the ground with a thud.

"Hey watch where you're going." Said the person, as he rubbed his head and butt, and stood up.

"Sorry, but no time for greetings." She said as she stood up and brushed herself off. She then looked up to see a boy with white hair and gray eyes (I don't remember what his eye color is.) and he was a head taller than her, his clothes showed he was a robber, they were fit for a stealthy person. He looked at her, and soon heard voices. He looked behind her to see the guards coming closer.

"Can you climb?" He asked, looking back at her

"Yes" she said confused, as if that question could be any dumber

"Then climb!" He yelled showing that there was a rope, hanging from the wall, why didn't she think of a rope, of course this was a do now or not at all moment when she left.

"No, thank you I just climbed over this thing I'm not going back over again." She said crossing her arms.

"Fine, either stay here and get caught or climb back up the wall." The boy said as he began to climb the wall. The girl looked back to see the guards even closer now, she jumped on to the rope and said

"Fine, but I'm not climbing any more walls" She started to climb up the wall, the rope was a lot easier than trying to find hand and foot holds. The guards got to the spot where they last saw the two, and were confused, by how fast they disappeared, so they split up and went different directions to search for them.

"Thanks, um...who ever you are?" she said a little confused, as she reach for his hand that he extended towards her,

"Name's Bakura." The boy replied as he coiled up the rope.

"I'm Yuffie." She exclaimed, as she followed him, along the wall. "What were you doing back there?" she questioned

"Oh, nothing." He said as leaped to the nearest roof. Yuffie was stunned that he could do that, so she tried it and almost slipped, but he caught her in before it happened.

"Come on you can tell me." She said as she regained her composure

"You really want to know?" he said as he turned to face her.

"Yes," was all she said as she waited for and answer

"I was going to steal something valuable from the pharaoh's chambers to make some easy money, but you ruined my plans, when you brought those guards with you." He said nonchalantly.

"Well it was a good thing I did, stealing is wrong," She said pointing at his chest

"You've got to make a living some how, and besides, what were you doing behind the palace walls?" he questioned her getting in her face.

"I was escaping to be free from here." She replied turning away from him,

"Your joking right." He chuckled

"Why are you laughing, I'm serious." She said aggravated.

"You wouldn't last a day out there." He pointed toward the wall

"I could to." She said turning around to him getting frustrated

"A person, who has lived in here all her life, wouldn't know a think about out there." He shouted, as he pointed toward the wall again. Yuffie was taken back by this rage, why should she listen to him, she just met him, and he started to sound like her best friend.

"How do you know, I'm not worth being out there, I have lived my life being a slave, and doing things for other people, not once being able to enjoy life,"

"Then, come with me." Bakura said coolly

"What?" she asked confused"

"Come with me?" he repeated the question

"Now I'm not so sure that I want to," she said backing away

"You just said that you could make it out there." Bakura said a little annoyed

"I know but I was just mad that you said I couldn't." she said stepping farther back, she was going to get off the roof, and just forget about trying to escape.

"Well if you ever change your mind again." He said, as he pulled out a necklace, and took it off. "Ask for me and show this to people who know me, they will show you the way." He placed it in her hand, and started to walk the other direction. Yuffie stared at the necklace; it had a mesmerizing design of shifting lines and vibrant colors. She looked back up and found he had disappeared.

"Maybe someday Bakura I will," she whispered, she gazed out beyond the wall, and watched as the sun rose, from the distant.

* * *

That's the new revised version of this chapter I might change the other chapters if you want me to.

Ciao for now R&R


	2. Bad Karma

Sorry folks I didn't write anything the first time because I was new at it so here it is

**Disclaimer:** I don't own yugioh sad really: (

So sit back and relax and read.

Chapter 2 Bad Karma

5 years later

It was midmorning as Yuffie sat on the roof of the palace inspecting her necklace when she heard her name.

"Yuffie, Yuffie!" Yelled a girl

"Up here Namine." She yelled back

"What are you doing up there?"

"Thinking." She said looking back at the necklace.

"Do you know what day is today !"

"No, Why?"

"The Pharaoh is meeting his bride today!"

"What !" As Yuffie jumped down "He's going to kill me!" She rushed off down the hall and nearly running into the door. She opened the door to see no one there.

"Good he's not here."

"Correction you weren't here." She turned around to find the Pharaoh standing behind her.

"Hello, um I'm really sorry I was..."

"I don't want excuses Yuffie. Lately you've been spacing off on your work."

"I've just been thinking."

"About what." He started to circling her.

"Stuff." She shrugged; at that point she looked at her feet.

"And what is stuff?" He stopped in front of her.

"Well I was just thinking about being outside the palace walls." She said looking off into the window seeing birds fly off in the distance.

"You go outside, you know you're not allowed!"

"I know, it's just that I'd like to know more out there."

"Yuffie, Yuffie, Yuffie, what's out there is nothing but trash and people that live off of it."

Yuffie took one more glance outside and then went to her duties. She looked over the Pharaoh to make sure everything was neat and pressed. Once she thought he was perfect he got up and walked off saying.

"Oh Yuffie remember this is your home." After he left Yuffie fell to the floor in exhaustion.

It was two hours before the Pharaoh came back from his meeting of his soon to be bride. Yuffie was on the floor tracing the outline on the stone floor. The Pharaoh came marching in, in a huff mumbling. Yuffie stood up and asked.

"How was the meeting?"

"It was terrible she was the worst of the last two, I hope the next one is better!"

"It seems she wasn't your type." She said taking off his crown and jewelry.

"Maybe there's someone out there just waiting." The Pharaoh got up and walked over to the window and sighed.

"Yuffie it's not that easy I can't just pick some one off the streets."

"I know that, but maybe she's somewhere, you just have to look." She walked over to him and looked down at her necklace in trance by its design.

"Where did you get that?"

"What!" Said Yuffie coming back to reality

"That necklace." He pointed to it.

"This, a boy gave it to me along time ago when I was."

"You were what?" He faced her

"Nothing." She tried hiding the necklace but before she could the Pharaoh got a hold of her arm.

"Now tell me what were you doing?" He asked sternly tightening his grip.

"When I was younger I use to escape and then one day this boy was there and gave me the necklace." She said trying not to cry out in pain

"YOU KNOW IT IS FORBIDDEN TO SET FOOT OUTSIDE THE PALACE!" The Pharaoh yelled as he threw her on the floor. Yuffie fell with a thud.

"I was little what was I spose to do!" She tried getting up. The Pharaoh walked over and tilted her chin up in a harsh way.

"You still broke the rules." He pulled her closer and said "you know what the punishment is for trying to escape." He leaned in and kissed her hard on the lips. He let go and got up. Yuffie on the other hand sat there and started to cry by how the Pharaoh was acting and that she told her secret.

Well there you have it my second chapter. The next one is coming soon so be patient it gets better the more reviews I get the more I will write so R&R.

Ciao

Adios


	3. Him

Hey I'm back. New chappie Thanxs to all who have review but the more reviews I get the faster I'll write it will encourage me to write faster and know I have people out there that really like this story. Oh and yes that is Yami srry every one but I got a little tired of Yami being the hero.

Any way on to the chapter

"**Him" chapter 3**

The next day Yuffie found herself walking around the garden until she heard a scream coming from the serving quarters. Yuffie ran to see what the commotion was about. When she got there she found a girl lying on the ground with very long lash marks on her back.

"What's going on?" Yuffie asked a man

"The girl didn't listen to the Guard so he's punishing her.

"What was she supposed to do?"

"I'm not sure, but I think it's because she was suppose to bring a drink to him, but she was to busy with other chores."

"That's not right it's not her fault, someone must stop him."

"Who?" Before he could get an answer Yuffie was up at the front of the crowd.

The girl lay in pain as big long lashes were forming on her back. She lay there whimpering, and bracing herself for and onslaught. None came. When she dared to look up, she saw Yuffie with the tail whip wrapped around her arm as she jerked it out of the Guards grip.

"This does not concern you slave." He said in a booming voice.

"Yes it does, harming an innocent girl just for pleasure and greed."

"Step aside."

"You could have waited for your _drink_ after she was done or better yet you could have gotten up and done it yourself!" Yuffie yelled showing daggers in her eyes.

"Slaves need to show, respect for their superiors. As for you I'd watch what you say Pharaoh's slave." He hissed. He grabbed his whip back and walked off. Yuffie walked over to the girl.

"Are you all right?" She asked trying to help her up.

"Yes, thanks to you."

"What happened back there?"

"Oh the guard had a thing for me and he was drunk so."

"Yea I get the rest; come on lets go find you some new clothes."

Yuffie walked with the girl to the servants quarters and washed her backside and cleaned it up.

"So how long have you been here?" Yuffie asked her

"Oh maybe a week."

Before Yuffie could ask more they heard a loud knock on the door. It opened and stood Namine.

"Yuffie your needed in the throne room, right away."

"What does he want now?" Yuffie walked down the hall to the throne room when she got in there she found the Pharaoh sitting on the throne and two guards holding a teenage boy who kept yelling.

"I will get you Pharaoh for what you did to my village." The boy had blond hair, tan skin, and when she saw his face he had lavender eyes.

"There There Marik it was good for the rest of Egypt the could no longer live."

"That doesn't mean you had to destroy them!" He spat

"Ah Yuffie your here, I need your help on how to deal with this street rat."

"Um..." She looked into his eyes and say rage and fear "I think he should be sent to the dungeon."

"Very well take him away."

"You won't get away with this Pharaoh. I will get you!"

And with that I am done I will write more once I get more reviews from other people so tell others that this is good or not. If you think I need any help please tell me I a little new a this RR


	4. The escape

Yeah I finally finished my 4th chapter of this story. It took along time and I'm sorry for the delay. Many things going on in my life. ug school. Oh well time for the fic.

But before I begin I'd like to thank all my fans for reviewing this means alot that people are actually reading my stories. Enough of the sob story time for the action to being

**Chapter 4**

After the eventful day Yuffie went back to her part of the servants quarters. When nobody was around she began to hum a song while brushing her auburn hair. As she was brushing she heard a noise, she turned around to find nobody there, before she began brushing again she felt a presence, she turned around to find the boy from that afternoon. Yuffie stood up and took a knife from under her pillow(She's had one under there since the Pharaoh started to act werid will explain in later chapters or after this story is done.) and pointed it at him and asked

"Who are you and why are you here?"

"Who needs to know?"

"I'd like to before I kill you!" she hissed

"Very well I'm Marik Ishtar and I was trying to look for the Pharaoh's chambers but I guess I'm in the wrong place."

"What do you want with the Pharaoh?" she said getting closer to him

"Revenge on what he did to my family and village." he said growling like the words were vile to say.

"You lie the Pharaoh would not hurt anyone." she said lunging towards him. But he step aside she turned around and sliced his side. He cried out in pain

"How would you know I bet you've never been outside these walls. You don't know what it's like to be out there."

"How would you know how it feels to be trapped in this place for 11 years!" tears started to weld up in her eyes. She fell to the floor.

"I guess were both in the same postion." He said walking over to her.

"It's still not the same. You get to do what ever you want I don't."

Marik lifted up her chin and wiped away a few tears.

"How would you like if I said I could get you out of here way from the Pharaoh?"

"I don't know we could get caught, and I would be putting you in danger. I'm not so sure..." she was cut of

"If you can trust me I promise nobody will catch us."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was about dawn before Yuffie decided that they should leave.

"Are you absolutly sure that we won't get caught?" she asked as they ran away from the palace.

"Yes for the 8th time you asked."

Yuffie looked back as the palace began to disappear from view. She had a sense of happiness for leaving a regret for leaving her friends behind. As the sun began to rise they made there way into a small town. They walked around looking at all the venders. Some had bread, weapons, jewels, others had camels, slaves, and many other things.

"Wow it's just how I imagined." Yuffie said taking a breath of fresh air.

"How the Pharaoh never let you out?" Marik said suprised.

"He said it was forbidden."

"Marik !" yelled a man

"Leon!" Marik yelled back as a man ran toward him he was in his twenties, he had black hair, green eyes, and very tall.

"Marik how are you I haven't seen you in a long time."

"I'm fine, you how's your inn?"

"Still standing, come you must join me in the celebration. And who is this?" he said looking at Yuffie

"Oh this is Yuffie a friend of mine."

"Nice to meet you Leon."

"As I say a friend of Marik is a friend of mine."

"What's the celebration for?" Yuffie asked

"You don't know, It's the feast of the Nile."

"Every year we have a celebration thanking the Nile for it's water." Marik told Yuffie

"Sounds fun."

"It is every year." Leon took hold of their arms and lead them to his Inn.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"My Pharaoh we have found out that the prisoner and your personal slave have escaped!" cried a guard

"WHAT! Find them I want my slave back, the prisoner..." he thought for a moment

"Do what ever you think is worthy of a punishment."

"Yes my Pharaoh."The guard ran off.

"Yuffie."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The moon was full that night and the festivites had begun. Yuffie and Marik were sitting around a fire.

"Marik, you never told me about your village and what happened."

"We'll it was three years ago."

**Flashback (Marik tells the story)**

"It was a serenity kind of palce where flowers and fruit grew far as the eye could see. It was a little ways from the town. Everyone who lived there never wanted to leave. My father and mother were known very well in the village. My father was a brave warrior, my mother was a healer. One day a few of the Pharaoh's guards came and need my mother's help for one of them was wounded in battle. Few days past and my mother had tried her best to save the guard but failed. The others were mad at how she tried. They kept saying she did not try hard enough, they loved the guard as a father. So they went back and told the Pharaoh that my mother was a witch that casted an evil spell on the guard to make him die. The Pharaoh was furious by what he had heard. The guard was his personal guard and respected the man. One day the Pharaoh and his army came and started to destroy our village and everything that lived there. After the destruction was done there were only three surviors me, a young boy, and a horse. I was devestated by the destruction of what the Pharaoh had done."

**Back to Normal**

"So you came here to get revenge on the Pharaoh?" Yuffie asked

"Yes, I miss my village and my family."

"The Pharaoh was never like this until he became the Pharaoh."

"What do you mean?"

"Before he became Pharaoh he was nice and gentle to everything and everyone."

**Flashback (Yuffie's p.o.v.) They're ten so it might sound weird**

"Prince look what I found." Yuffie ran towards the Prince(which is Yami before he became Pharaoh)

"What."

"A beautiful blue bird look." she holded out her hand to show a sapphire color bird

"Where did you find that?" The Prince asked excitied about the bird.

"Over there." she pointed to the fountain "I think I might keep it."

"Why?"

"Because it's pretty and I want to."

"But it's just a baby Yuffie you should let it go."

"But."

"As the Prince of Eygpt I command you let it go."

"Fine." she went back over to the fountain and laid it back down where it was.

"Prince why are you so nice?" Yuffie asked walking back toward him

"Well that's easy it's good to be nice or no one will love you."

**Back to Normal**

"After that he became cold and harsh to everyone." Yuffie said staring at the fire

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The fire had died down a little and people started to leave.

"What's that a great feastival." Leon said walking up to the two

"Yes, it was."Yuffie said sleep eyed

"I think it's time to hit the bed. Leon do you mind if we spend the night at your inn?"

"Of course I your always welcomed."

Leon lead them to his Inn and showed them to there room.

"Sorry but this is the only room opened I guess you two will have to share."

"I don't care as long as I get to sleep before I collaps on the floor." Yuffie said sarcastically

That night Yuffie had a hard time going to sleep for something kept nagging her to stay awake. Yuffie walked around the room for a while seeing if that would help. Thinking that Marik was still a sleep Yuffie went outside and sat upon the roof.

_"What did happen to the Pharaoh?" _Yuffie questioned

"Couldn't sleep?" Marik asked climbing up top the roof.

"Yeah and you?"

"Instead of sleeping inside I like to sleep outdoors looking up at the stars."

"Your like the boy I met one time when I was younger."

"Really what was he like."

"Well I really don't remember that much about him except he gave me this." She showed him the necklace that was around her neck.

"I know these markings they are from the famous tomb robber Bakura."

"Bakura that's who gave me this necklace he said if I decide to come I should show this but go where."

"Well Bakura is well known for being sneaky so this must be where he hides I think I might be able to help you."

"Would you."

"First thing in the morning I promise." he crossed his heart with his finger

"Thank you." Yuffie pounced on him and gave him a big hug.

"Your welcome, um Yuffie could you get off of me."

"Oh sorry." she got off and turned a crimson red

Marik and Yuffie both laid under the stars as they both drifted of to sleep little did they know someone was watching them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sire we have found Yuffie she is in the village."

"Good we shall give them a rude awaking."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well that's all folks

Reviewers: (cricketts cripping)

Yes I know what your thinking it werid well it was coming off the top of my head and about Mariks family I know hes a tomb keeper and he has a sister but this is my story this time the pharaoh is really evil.

Well any way I end of Chapter 4 you know what to do.


	5. Bakura's hideout

Chapter 5 is now officially finished it took a little while but I got it down. Just to let all my reviewers know

this chapter is sad so don't get to sad about what happends and please don't flame.

**Kaiba: Why are you giving it a way**

**Max: They don't know what's going to happen. I'm the writer !**

**Kaiba: Sure just keep telling yourself that**

**Max: Why you (chases Kaiba around the room)**

**Yuffie: So anyway lets get started**

* * *

Chapter 5:

Yuffie awoke the next morning to find her head resting upon something soft she looked to see it was Mairk she was lying on his chest! She sat up straight, her face a bright crimson red.

_"Although, he was warm and does look cute sleeping."_ She shook her head what was she thinking she didn't even know him that well.

"Is something wrong?" Marik asked as he awoke.

"Oh nothing, just thinking." she said not looking at him.

" About what?"

"Stuff." she said still not looking at him

"Come on you can tell me." he said getting closer to her

"Na, it was nothing important."

"Fine." he said as he crossed his arms and pouted

"Oh come don't be like that. Please. I promise I'll tell you later."

"Fine, come on we better start going it's a long way to Bakura's hideout." he said climbing into the window. (They were still outside remember)

* * *

A few hours later

"I'm hungry, are we there yet, I'm tired, can't you slow down?" whined Yuffie

"Nooo, we won't make it there until sunset so just relax."

"Where is his hideout, all I see is sand, and more sand."

"You don't use your eyes do you. Look out there."

"I am, all I see is... Oh wait there something out there like a tree or something."

"That's were Bakura's hideout is."

"Really that tree?" she asked confused

"No you idiot." It's underground, but the only way to get down there that I remember is a big giant Hoooolllllllleeeeeeee!." Mairk cried. As he and Yuffie both fell down a hole to a place called Mustafa.

"Ow, my head."Yuffie groaned "Where are we." Yuffie looked around to see nothing but darkness. "Marik, Mairk were are you." she cried

"um, uder ou."he muffled

Yuffie felt under her and found that she was on top of him.

"Oh, I'm sorry Marik."

"Where are we?" as she looked around (torches in tunnel)

"I'm guessing we're in one of Bakura's many tunnels. Come on we better go find his chamber."

* * *

"Were are they old man?" asked a guard sternly as he threw Leon on the ground with a thud.

"I told you before, I don't know what you're talking about." He said struggling to get up.

"You lie, we saw them here at your inn." the guard replied

"So, it doesn't mean I know where or who they are."

The guard took out a knife and pointed it at Leon's throat.

"Thorn!" yelled the Pharaoh. The guard put the knife back in it's pouch and stood back up.

"Come now Thorn you can't kill him just yet, we have to find the two first." The Pharaoh said slyly.

"Yes, Sire." Thorn said backing up. The Pharaoh stepped forward.

"So Leon is it."

"Yes, your majesty."

"Do you know the whereabouts of a convict name Marik Isthar?"

"Nope, never heard the name in my life."

"I think we need a little persusasion in him." The Pharaoh said slyly as he pulled out his sword.

* * *

"Look Marik, we're lost, okay." Yuffie said as they both walked down the long tunnels of earth.

"Don't you ever shut up, I know where we are so just cool it." Marik said annoyed by the constant complaints of Yuffie.

"Fine, but if we don't find anything in the next twenty mintues. I'm finding my way out of here."

* * *

"That should teach you to defy me." the Pharaoh said has he put his sword back in it's hilt (I'm not sure what's called at the moment)

Leon fell to the ground as the last breath was drawn from him.

"Lets move out we know where there head now thanks to Marik's dear old friend." The Pharaoh mounted his horse and lead his army out of the town.

In the distance a shadowed figure watched the horrible seen from above and raced of towards the desert saying under it's breath

"Marik."

* * *

"Um, Marik this might be a bad time to say this but what did you get me into." Yuffie said as she stood ready beside Marik as the faced at least fifteen bandits.

"Yuffie this is not the best time."

* * *

**Max: Mwhahahahahahahahahah, cliffhanger, who is the mysterious shadow, what do the bandits want, and will the Pharaoh find the two. Find out next time.**

**Yuffie: R&R -**


	6. Bakura's Hideout part 2

Finally a new chapter after a long time of trying to think of a new chapter. And I'm using my new laptop that I got for Christmas to write it.

Well the chapter you have been waiting for for ages, hopefully it turns out okay.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or Final Fanatsy

Chapter 6 Bakura's Hideout part 2

* * *

"Go down you said, it's okay you said, well look now Marik we're being held prisoner by a bunch of bandits!" exclaimed Yuffie. They were now in there own cell next to each other.

"Once we see Bakura, he'll know who I am." Marik said with an air of confidence

"I hope so." Yuffie protested as she slumped down, crossing her arms.

"What was that, Ms I-want-to-come-to." he said walking over to where he could see her. Yuffie got back up and walked over to him.

"Well if it wasn't for me you'd be back down in that dugeon with the rest of them!" Yuffie shouted.

"Quite you two, Bakura will becoming soon, to see to your fate." said the guard at the end of the hall that had evasedropped into the the two's converstation.

"Fine I will." Yuffie said in a huff as she walked to the other side of her cell and sat down her back to Marik. Marik turned around and did the same. They stayed that way for another few mintues before they started to hear foot steps come down a tunnel.

"I want to know where they are." Said Bakura, the guard pointed to two cells to the left. Bakura walked over to find them both, not facing each other, although the pesron in the cell on the left did look familiar to him.

"Marik?" he questioned as he got closer to the cell on the left.

"Yes," Marik turned around to see Bakura right at his cell. He got up and went over to him.

"Marik it's so good to see you." Bakura exclaimed. "Guard, give me the keys." The guard came over and handed the keys to Bakura, he found the right one and opened the door, Marik came out and they both embraced in a friendly hug.

"You old street rat, it's been ages," Bakura said excitedly as he rubbed Marik's hair.

"It's only been a four years, but who's counting." Marik said as he shurgged.

Yuffie got up over to the cell door and listened to the two talk. It was a few minutes before Marik remember that she was in the other cell.

"Bakura this is..." Marik began to say but Bakura side stepped him and started to walk over to the cell.

"Yuffie, right?" Bakura questioned.

"Yeah, you remembered after all these years?" She replied taking out the necklace that Bakura gave to her years ago.

"The necklace!" he said astonished, he used the keys again and opened the door. Yuffie stepped out with an intense gaze. After five years she finally meets Bakura again. They both stared at each other until Marik walked over to them.

"Excuse me, um...Bakura," Marik said. Bakura shook his head and turned toward Marik.

"What?" Bakura still in a little daze that Yuffie was here, even though he met her once, she had smitten him.

"Have you heard from Amineh?" Marik asked, a little concerned.

"Actually I have, she in my treasure room right now," Bakura said now out of his daze, he started to guide Marik and Yuffie down one of the vast tunnels that he had. But Marik had other plans he put it on full thortle for he knew where the treasure room was and wanted to see Amineh.

"I'll see you guys there," Marik said as he waved good-bye.

"Who is Amineh?" Yuffie asked Bakura, as they walked side-by-side down the tunnel.

"She's a really good friend of Marik, I think they've been longer friends than me and him." Bakura replied looking up trying to remember things about Amineh.

"Oh, are they in a relationship of some sort?" Yuffie prestiested.

"You know what, I don't really know for sure, but you never know they could be." Bakura said, now thinking about if they were or not.

Yuffie by now really wanted to see who ever had Marik race away from them just to see, and she was a little jealous that this girl had won Marik over.

"_What am I thinking, I shouldn't care about Marik, I've only just met him._" She thought, I was a long walk to the treasure room, there they found, Marik and another girl, she was eye height to Amineh she had long raven hair, dark skin, and seemed to have bright green eyes, she seemed to be laughing about something Bakura and Yuffie both obviously missed.

"Marik, you haven't changed a bit, since the last time I saw you." Amineh said still laughing.

"What can I say, I am the best," Marik replied they both started to get closer to each other. Until Bakura coughed,

"Excuse me love birds but, get a different room," Bakura said as he pointed out of the room.

"Sorry Bakura, we were just getting reacuainted after so many years." Amineh said as she stood up and pulled Marik along with her. They both walked over to Yuffie and Bakura.

" So who is this?" Amineh questioned as she stood in front of Yuffie, looking at her up and down until she reached Yuffie's eyesight in which she gave a meancing glare at.

"My name is Yuffie, I helped Marik escape and Marik helped me escape from the palace." Yuffie replied, giving a glare at Amineh back.

"Nice to meet you Yuffie, I guess you already know me," Amineh said. Both stared at each other as if someone was going to attack the other. Both Marik and Bakura realized this and pulled the two away from eachother.

"What's the matter Yuffie?" Bakura whispered to her.

"I don't like her, there's something about her, that just makes the little voice in my head say she's trouble stay away from her." Yuffie whispered back.

"Well stop listening to the voice, Amineh wouldn't even hurt a fly, unless she had to." Bakura said trying to reasure Yuffie that Amineh was not evil.

Both pairs left the treasure room, Marik and Amineh were slowly dragging behind, Amineh laughed every time Marik said something which got on Yuffie's nerves very quickly. Bakura still trying to calm those nerves lead them to an upper level of the hideout, that they all reached to an outside oasis, that was beside the hideout, although you coudn't tell that the hideout was there, for it was surrounded by a floursent arrange of bushes and flowers.

"Welcome, to my paradise." Bakura exclaimed. Everyone one was in awe by the beauty of the oasis. The trees were as tall as the palace, it looked like they could touch the clouds, and there was a small lake in the middle of the oasis too, birds flew in and out of trees as monkeys howled in there tree. There was a cornicopia of flowers of all different shapes, sizes, and colors. Yuffie was the first one to step forward, her express on her face was of sheer bliss by the beautiful sight that was before her. Never in her life has she seen such a beauty. Yuffie began to look around and smell the different flowers that were around her.

"This is so...wonderful!" she exclaimed as she spun around. She then heard a big splash from the lake, someone had jumped in. She turned around and found both Marik and Bakura swimming about in the little lake. Yuffie giggled at the silliness of the two, she looked around to find Amineh but couldn't see her.

"Hey, Yuffie come on in the water is awesome," Marik yelled from the water before he was dunked under by Bakura. Yuffie started to laugh, she began to walk over to the water, once she got there she stepped lightly into the water inch by inch before she knew it she was waist deep into the water.

"This does feel good," Yuffie said as she began to relax, soon she felt someone grab on to her by the waist and hoisted her up out of the water, before she knew it she was thrown across the lake and landed with a loud splash. She pushed herself back up to realize that Bakura was the one who threw her.

"You should have seen the look on your face Yuffie." Bakura shouted to her.

"Why I ough' ta." she said as she swam over to Bakura. She soon popped up right in front of Bakura only to get splashed at. Yuffie sputtered out water and did the same to Bakura soon they both were in a water war by splashing each other. Marik soon joined the battle as an ally to Bakura.

"No fair," she tried to say in between waves of water.

Soon all three of them got tired that they all swam to the shore, and laid in the sun.

"I haven't had that much fun in years!" Yuffie exclaimed. For once in her life she was free to do what ever she pleased and nobody could tell her that she couldn't, for once, she felt as if a burdened had been lifted from her shoulders. No more waiting on the Pharaoh and is stupid tasks, no more dealing with guards who got drunk all the time, just freedom from now one, but the little voice still lingered in her mind that the Pharaoh could be looking for her and is very angry.

* * *

"We've been searching for two days now and no sign of Yuffie," the Pharaoh said aggravated, he began to pace in his tent.

* * *

The sun began to set, as Yuffie, Bakura, and Marik started to look for Amineh for she wasn't there when they were done with their water war.

"Amineh, where are you?" Marik called out, the other did the same for the next few mintues before they heard rustling in one of the bushes. Yuffie was the closest so she went over to the bush only to find that Amineh was fast asleep.

"Hey, I found her, she's asleep though." Yuffie called to the others. Bakura and Marik both walked over to where Yuffie was.

"Lets get her inside, I think we all need a little sleep." Bakura said, as he started to reach down to pick her up, Marik stopped him and started to bend down to pick her up.

"Lets go then," Marik said as he lifted her up, all three started to walk back to the entrance to the hideout. They all seemed a little worried that Amineh would just fall asleep, and not tell anyone, the most worried was Marik, he knew something was wrong, but he wasn't sure what it was.

* * *

Sorry for another cliff hanger but I don't know how else to finish it, I was going to write more but it wouldn't make sense. I will try and hurry up with the next chapter and I promise that it won't be a cliff hanger, or I'll a least try not to.

Ciao for now.

R&R ;)


	7. Bakura's Hideout part 3

So I started writing this last summer and I stopped at a point that I don't remember what was going to happen so I'm changing it a little, I'm sorry if you're actually reading them all at once if something doesn't make sense let me know I started half of my stories when I was in high school and since then I have changed a lot so bear with me good to know that the chapters get better and better :D

Any way here's chapter 7 Bakura's Hideout pt 3

* * *

Marik laid Amineh down on a bed that was in a room, that Bakura showed them once they got back down underground.

"What do you think happened?" Yuffie asked, a little worried by how she all of sudden fainted or fell asleep. Yuffie was still confused by what made this happen

"I'm not sure; she seemed fine before I came to see you two." Bakura replied as he told two guards to fetch some water and a cloth, he turned back around to see Marik holding Amineh hand with a look of concern on his face. Yuffie made a move to comfort Marik but decided against it. Bakura walked over to Yuffie and took her by the hand and walked her out of the room.

"Let's leave Marik to take care of her," Bakura said as he saw the look of where-are-you-taking-me on Yuffie's face. Bakura lead Yuffie to another room where there was treasure everywhere.

"I thought you already had a treasure room?" Yuffie questioned as she picked up a vase and looked at its markings.

"Yes, but this is my second one, since I had filled the other one of the stuff-" Bakura said cutting off.

"Stole," Yuffie suggested

"I'd like to say borrow with out returning –ever." Bakura said walking over to Yuffie and taking the vase from her and setting it down. "Now lets get to business, why did you come with Marik and not me, on that night we met?" he asked sarcastically

"Who wants to know, are you jealous?" she said slyly as she got closer to him.

"Maybe," he said slyly as he grabbed hold of her and pulled her in close, to the point were their noses touched each others. Yuffie leaned down farther to the point were she was about to kiss him, but was interrupted by someone.

"Am I interrupting something?" Said Marik, he was leaning against the side of the wall. He stood up straight and walked toward them. Bakura and Yuffie both got up and straighten themselves out a little embarrassed but both had a look of what could have happened if Marik didn't interrupt.

"So how is Amineh?" Yuffie asked, with a look of concern on her face now.

"I'm not sure, it seems she got to much sun and fainted, and now has a fever." Marik said in sadness, as he looked toward the hallway, were Amineh slept. Before he knew it, someone had wrapped themselves around him; he looked down to see Yuffie giving him a hug.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. She then let go and looked up into his eyes, and saw a pain of sorrow. Bakura walked over and clapped him on the back.

"I'll have one of my men who practices in healing look at her." He said to comfort Marik, "but he will try all he can do." With that Bakura walked out and down the hallway. After he disappeared Yuffie came up with an idea, she grabbed Marik's wrist and pulled him down the hallway with him asking questions like "Where are we going, why are you pulling so hard…" and she would only reply "You'll see." What Yuffie's plan was to get his mind off of Amineh and relax his mind. Yuffie led him up to the sunlight and out into the garden once more, this time the sun was down and the stars were glittering the water glistened by the full moon.

"Feel better." Yuffie said as she dragged him into the water. Marik didn't say anything he was still worried about Amineh, and his face surely did show it. Yuffie was getting frustrated by Marik and not caring about anything but Amineh, she was probably faking it for all they knew and just wanted the attention. Yuffie swam around to leave Marik alone; maybe he would realize that he was in water.

* * *

"We've been looking for three days where the hell are they?" the Pharaoh said agitated as he rode upon his horse, his guards and him began to walk in circles from town to town asking if anyone as seen a slave and run away around. All said no, and never spoke again afterwards.

"Your Highness, we have found a clue." Said one of his guards. The Pharaoh rode over to find the guard that spoke holding a piece of cloth, the Pharaoh took it from the guard and looked at it between his fingers, and soon he realized that it was part of Yuffie's outfit, for he was the one that gave it to her when she was to big for her older clothes.

"Come on men, we now have a trail," The Pharaoh said pushing his heels in the side of his horse's side, and they all rode off to the direction of the wind, that now picked up.

* * *

Yuffie swam about a little longer, before she got annoyed by Marik's blank stare at the water.

"Marik?" Yuffie said as she waved her hands in front of his face, trying to get is attention. Yuffie then splashed water in his face, and that time it got to him.

"What!" he exclaimed as he came to.

"You've been standing in water for almost an hour and haven't moved," Yuffie said concerned, as she came close to him, seeing if he'll answer this time.

"It's about Amineh" he finally said still unfazed by anything. "I'm not sure if she's going to make it this time?"

"Make it this time?" Yuffie repeated "What do you mean?" She pushed Marik along so they could go find a place to sit and talk in solitude.

Once they found a shady tree to sit under Marik began his story. "It all started back after the night that the Pharaoh burned down my village. I was alone in the world nothing but a young boy and a horse to keep me company; we rode to the next village to find that it was in ruins as well, we searched for any survivors. We though there was none, until we heard a small cry coming from a house that was on our right we strode over to it and found that a girl, Amineh, was stuck under some rubble from a house. We tried to pull her out but she was really stuck so we started to move the rubble one by one, it was long and tedious work. Amineh told us to stop and give up she was going to die there and didn't want us to see. I told her that I would never give up for as I looked into her eyes I knew that I loved her. Eventually we got the rubble moved, but she was badly injured. We placed her on a mat that we made and tied it to the horse and carefully rode on to the next town hoping that it was not yet burned down by the Pharaoh. Well as you can see that the town was okay and Amineh made it but she still has trouble breathing sometimes."

Yuffie saw the hurt in Marik's eye's he cared for Amineh a lot and she was being a jerk about it. She took Marik's hands in hers and told him,

"I'm sorry, but she will be okay, I promise. I want you to know that the Pharaoh wasn't always like this I remember a time when we were best of friends."

**Flashback**

"Father!" a young girl cried at a mound of dirt. Her father was the only person she had left in the world, since her mother died when after giving birth to her. She was alone in the world now. She stayed by her father's grave until night fell.

She woke the next morning finding herself huddled next to the mound of where her father was buried. She got up and dusted herself off, she knew that she had to be a big girl now and nobody would help her. She wandered toward the market looking for a bite to eat, but no one would since she had no money. She thought of stealing a piece of food but father always told her never to steal, as she walked the streets of the market her stomach growled louder and louder with each step she took. She knew if she did not find soon food she would soon end up like her father and mother.

With no luck in the morning she found a shaded area and sat there looking out toward the market watching all the happy people go about their daily life. The girl got angry at how people could be so happy when she was so miserable. Tears started to form on her face she covered her face in her hands and sobbed, and sobbed.

"Are you okay?" asked a little boy that came up to her. The little girl looked up into the purple eyes staring back at her. The little girl shook her head no. The little boy put out his hand for her to grab and she took it.

"I'm Atem, what's your name?"

"Yuffie" she whispered as she started to walk with him.

"Want to be my friend?" Yuffie was stunned she finally had someone to talk to maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Sure" She gave a smile; for she knew everything would be alright he seemed nice and looked like he wanted to help her. The walked around the other part of the market where there was clothes, jewelry, and other random items. Yuffie realized that every time they walked by someone they would give a small bow, like they were in the presence of royalty.

Eventually the sun started to set and Atem led Yuffie to a building inside she saw many people and became very shy.

"Father, I made a new friend today can she come with us to the palace, she has no more family, please?" Atem's father looked down at the two of them and but his hand on his chin and thought for a few moments before he replied,

"Fine, but she is in your care." With that Yuffie was taken to the palace and placed as a servant for Atem, the Prince of Egypt.

Several years past and Yuffie and Atem became the best of friends they did everything together, she knew what she had to do for him, but it wasn't so bad, he didn't ask her to do much except when others were around. One day both were sitting by a tree Atem was reading a story to Yuffie about the Heroes of Egypt, she loved hearing the stories even though she had heard them a thousand times when Atem was done she asked,

"How come there are no Heroines of Egypt?"

"Because women are not allowed to be heroes." Atem replied as he rolled up the scroll. He began to stand up and walk back to the palace.

"But, that's not fair women can be just as strong and independent as men." Yuffie said as she got up from her spot.

"Women are the keepers of the household and that is the way it is."

Yuffie could not agree with that, she had learned how to fight like any man when she wasn't with Atem. She would hang out with the guards and ask them to teach her how to protect the prince. The guards thinking that it was okay since she was a servant showed her basic moves. This was the moment for her to show Atem that she was just as good as any guard he has.

She pounced on top of Atem and grabbed his arms and held them up above his head.

"How's that for a girl?"

"I love you." Was all Atem replied. Yuffie was taken aback by the comment she knew Atem loved her like a sister, but never really said anything before, was this because of the bird when they were little how being nice will make them love you? Yuffie knew she loved Atem as well, she came closer to his face and softly laid a kiss on his lips.

Atem astounded that Yuffie knew what she was doing brought fire into his eyes, he rolled on top of her and Yuffie knew what he was up too, eventually they started a wrestling match as it started to slow down, Yuffie gave a finally lunge on the prince and pinned him to the ground.

"Pinned you again." She said as she gave a smirk to the prince. They both stared at each other for a while when suddenly a voice screeched across the yard.

"Prince Atem, what in the Gods names is going on?"

**Back to Present**

"After that we were taken in front of the royal court and the Pharaoh told Atem that I should know my place. He gave his son a whip and told him to show me my place. After that we grew apart I never got to speak too much except for when I was needed. After that he took to his duties as a Prince and became the way he is today."

Yuffie sat back and waited for a reply to her story.

"And you still think he's good?" Marik questioned

"I do, there's something inside him that has changed him and I'm going to figure out what it is."

* * *

Well that is Chapter 7 if it doesn't make sense please let me know and I will fix it, I've tried to re-read the other chapters to make sure this chapter makes sense and if you would like I can change the other chapters and fix them if need be

Thanks for reading

~Soliel-Princess90


End file.
